youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
The Beatles
The Beatles '''(formed: 1960 - 1970) were an English Rock Band founded by '''Paul McCartney (born: ), Ringo Starr '(born: , '''George Harrison '(born: February, 1943 - November 29, 2001 58) and '''John Lennon (born: October 9, 1940 - December 8, 1980 40). Meet The Beatles The Beatles were formed in 1960 after a 16 year old John Lennon decided to make a Skiffle group with his friends called The Blackjacks which was the changed to The Quarrymen after they found out another respected group was using the name. It originally consisted of the three first quarters of The Beatles has Starr had not joined the group at that time. When Starr did join the group they released their Debut Studio Album Please Please Me '''(released: March 22, 1963). History 1962-1965 After the release of Please Please Me The Beatles started to become popular and started doing tours around the UK and most notably the US which started 'BeatleMania' a strange phenomeon that came around when The Beatles got the US. The Beatles held a concert there and at the time you couldn't just go and order tickets online, there wasn't any internet then not even Computers existed yet, only the giant ones existed so you had to actually go out and line up. After the tickets ran out pandemonium broke loose, the streets rung with the sound teenage girls bawling their eyes and 30 people went to the hospital for Exposure after it rained while everyone lined up. In 1964 '''A Hard Day's Night (released: July 10, 1964) and Beatles for Sale (released: December 4, 1964) were released and another year later they released they released their 5th Studio Album and movie Help! (released: August 6, 1965; Movie released July 29, 1965). 1966-1969 In 1966 The Beatles considerably changed an were now taking a more experimental approach to their music. That same year there probable second most famous album was starting to be recorded that being the one and grand Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band '(released: May 26, 1967). A year earlier they had released '''Revolver '(released: August 5, 1966) featuring the song Eleanor Rigby and marking their retirement as live performers. In 1968 The Beatles released their Ninth Studio Album '''The Beatles '''or '''The White Album (released: November 22, 1968) depending on who you ask. Starr left the group ten days later but ended up returing to The Beatles and was greeted by a Bouquet of flowers placed on his drum kit. In 1969 it was released; the second of their most famous albums in the the history of The Beatles, the one and only Abbey Road '''(released: September 26, 1969). Death Of The Beatles On April 8, 1970 was one of the many days where the earth stood still. The Beatles had broken up and a month later their twelth and final Studio Album '''Let It Be (released: May 8, 1970). Tragedy had struck on December 8, 1980 after John was shot dead outside his apartment by Mark David Chapman who claimed got his motive from Catcher In The Rye and the big no no John made in the 60's after John claimed that The Beatles were more poplular then god. After another while the remaining former memebrs went their seperate ways. Paul went on to form Paul McCartney and Wings, Ringo got a job as the narrator for Thomas The Tank Engine a still beloved English kid's show and Character. In the 1980's The Beatles were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame who Ringo and Paul atteneded as well has John's widow and wife Yoko Ono '''(born: Februrary 18, 1933 86) who is soley belived for breaking up The Beatles. A full twenty years later in 2001 Harrison passed away due to Lung Cancer. Everyday Chemistry and Paul Is Dead In 2009 a man from Arizona was out with his dog in the Arizonan Outback when his dog suddenly ran off, presumably spotting a rabbit causing the man to trip and hit his head on the ground; knocking himself out. He woke in an apartment in a nearby city and a man was there. He asked the man what happened and the man said the he found him knocked out and brought him back to his apartment. He looked out the window and the desert and city were right next to each other. The two men started a discussion and both found out they were fans of The Beatles. The man asked him if he had heard the Beatles new album '''Everyday Chemistry (released: September 9, 2009) He was suprised since John and George had since died but was presented with the album and ended up leaving with the album. There's a popular theory that Paul McCartney is in fact dead and that he died in November of 1966 and has been replaced by a look-a-like called Billy Shears. Theorists point out the cover's for Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and Abbey Road. The cover for Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band is apparently a funeral and the same for Abbey Road that it's a funeral procession. John is the Clergyman dressed in all white, Ringo is the mourner dressed in all black, George is in denim as the gravedigger and Paul is out of step with everyone else and is barefoot signifying the corpse and if you play one of The Beatles' sonsg backwards you can here John say "Paul is dead man, so sad, so sad. Contrary to the whole theory Paul McCartney is currently well and alive having been married to Nancy Sheville in 2011 and released Egypt Station on September 7, 2018. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: April 30, 2018. *2 million subscribers: July 16, 2018. *3 million subscribers: June 28, 2019. This page was created on May 29, 2019 by Gorillaz Fan 806. Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views